


3 a.m. craving

by nebulein



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-16
Updated: 2006-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulein/pseuds/nebulein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen swears Jared is the freaking cookie monster personified. He hasn't seen anybody eat that much candy in one day, ever. And he's watched little kids, so he knows that kinda stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 a.m. craving

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is purely fictional, any resemblance to living persons is, ahem, purely coincidental. please don't sue.
> 
> written for ￼benitle (she wanted comment!porn, but I failed and wrote schmoop instead)

Jensen swears Jared is the freaking cookie monster personified. He hasn't seen anybody eat that much candy in one day, ever. And he's watched little kids, so he knows that kinda stuff. Jensen himself can't even remember the last time he touched the cookie jar his mom keeps in the kitchen. He much less expected something to be in it.

But here they are, in Jensen's old kitchen (he still can't quite believe he took Jared home with him over Thanksgiving) at three in the morning, because Jared's got a sudden cookie craving. And when Jared has a sudden craving, there's no stopping him until he's satisfied. Of course that giant clumsy fellow didn't even manage to untangle himself, much less actually get out of the bed without Jensen waking up.

Jensen's got a steamy mug of coffee in front of him and Jared opted for a glass of milk. The cookie jar stands between them, lid left somewhere on the kitchen counter. When Jared has a craving, he's greedy. (Jensen sighs inwardly and wishes Jared would've simply gotten one of his sudden craves to suck Jensen's dick. At least then he could lie in their cozy bed now, enjoying a slow, sensual blowjob instead of freezing his feet off on the cold kitchen floor.)

Jared devours another cookie and grins happily at Jensen with a full mouth. There really is no denying a certain likeness with the cookie monster concerning looks, either. Jensen smiles back despite himself, taking another sip from his coffee. Jared's crunching so loudly Jensen's half afraid they'll wake up his parents. Or maybe Jensen is becoming a little paranoid in his old days. Y'know, whatever. Around his parents you can never be careful enough.

When Jared sticks his giant paw into the cookie jar again, Jensen catches his wrist, motioning Jared to lean in closer. Jared moves forward and Jensen draws him into a kiss. It's slow and sweet; Jared tastes like milk and cookie crumbs. Jensen makes sure to sweep up all of that taste with his tongue. Jared hums quietly, content, and Jensen presses a few more quick kisses on Jared's lips before releasing him again.

“You ready to go back upstairs?” Jensen's voice is quiet and hopeful. Jared nods quickly and takes one last cookie with him for the way upstairs before hasting after his friend. They leave Jensen's half-empty coffee mug and the lidless cookie jar in companionable silence on the kitchen table.


End file.
